Dragons Unite!
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: What if Hiccup came up with an even crazier plan? What if he got a little bold before the battle with the Nightmare in the arena? What if he bluffed his way into his father's heart? Ending is different. Not a romance kind of thing.


...

What if Hiccup came up with an even crazier plan for the Nightmare fight? What do you think he would do? What would be the possible outcome?

Well, here's my answer.

**Begin!**

Hiccup and Astrid were standing in front of the gate, waiting for them to signal it to begin. "Are you sure you can do this?" Astrid asked.

"Just trust me on this one." Hiccup replied, before releasing a gulp. _'I just wish I knew how this would turn out.'_

"You do realize that it would kill you." Astrid stated.

"The Nightmare is the least of my worries with this." Hiccup admitted.

"Hiccup. You're up." Gobber said. "Knock 'em dead."

"Astrid if I don't make it out of this... Pray that Toothless can." Hiccup said, before entering.

Gobber looked at Hiccup, and then at Astrid. "What was that about?"

Astrid was a little too shocked at the insinuation. _'No, he couldn't be...'_

Hiccup went to the weapon rack, and picked up a shield and a dagger, his helmet on his head.

Up in the stands his father commented on his choice. "I would've gone for hammer."

"I'm ready." Hiccup stated. They opened the gate, and a Nightmare broke through, on fire, before running around the arena. It stopped right in front of Hiccup, before creeping up close, slowly.

Hiccup dropped the dagger. The shield quickly followed. He took off his helmet. "Stop the fight."

"No, don't stop the fight. You need to see this. They're not who we think they are." Hiccup countered. "No matter what happens, no one is to interfere." He then took his helmet off. "I'm not one of them."

This shocked everyone. "And I'm not one of you, either." He stated, and this caused more gasps. "There's a small bridge between us. And this WILL SHOW IT!" He ended up shouting. "TOOTHLESS, ENGAGE!"

There was a quick screech, and everyone got out of the way, before Toothless destroyed part of the roof, before entering. Hiccup, had his flying jacket on, and quickly jumped on the saddle, and buckled himself up. The Nightmare backed up, completely surprised.

Astrid was also surprised that she was right about his plan. "I know words won't speak to you all, because you're too stubborn to admit you're wrong until it's thrown in your face. Well, here's the proof, and now for the kicker!" Hiccup shouted. "Sorry, Nightmare, but this is something we have to do. To the skies!"

Toothless screeched, and made a hole large enough for them both to fit through. The Nightmare followed.

Everyone was surprised, shocked, or just plain confused. Everyone was surprised.

"Was that a Night Fury?"

"I think it was."

"How did he get it to work with him?"

"More importantly, how come he can ride it?"

These were some of the statements. Gobber looked at Astrid. "Let me guess. You knew about this?"

"Night Fury, yes. That whole plan? No." Astrid admitted. Stoic came up to them quickly. "Who knew what he was doing? That was not was he was supposed to do!"

"He came up with the plan, but didn't tell anyone." Astrid admitted. "He's not physically strong, and he knew it. He gained the muscle over time, and bonding." Astrid's eyes widened. "That's how he got this far... he used his interactions with that Night Fury to find weak points in dragons!"

"He did what?" Gobber asked. "I mean, that's a little far-fetched, isn't it?"

"He found ways to disable them without killing them. Of course it's far fetched."

"So when he claimed he hit a Night fury..." Gobber started

"He was telling the truth..." Stoic added.

"And no one believed him." Astrid stated.

-the fight-

The Nightmare and Hiccup were in a forest. The Nightmare was unable to hit Toothless, or Hiccup.

"You sure about this?" Toothless replied with a yes. "Alright, here we go!" he went out quickly and charged head on towards the Nightmare. Ironically, a few Vikings were trying to catch up, when they saw this.

Toothless shot a small flame into the Nightmare's mouth, before dodging it. The Nightmare then started coughing, allowing him to make a second shot into it's mouth.

That, in the end, killed it. Hiccup and Toothless landed right next to it, and the Vikings came up to the scene, Hiccup still riding Toothless. "I know I told you I wouldn't kill another Dragon, but..."

Toothless stopped him. "Are you sure you can say that? I mean, I was the one that came up with the idea of both of us fighting it, which I will admit was crazy as hell." Toothless spoke again. "No arguing that fact. It was fun. Still, I don't like it." After a few more seconds. "True, but let's hope they don't find him. If they do, we'll need a few Dragons on our side."

The Vikings in the area heard that last part. "You know that they won't be able to find it without a Dragon, and they wouldn't be able to beat the thing without help. I mean, did you see the size of that thing?"

Stoic had entered the area, and nearly scowled at Hiccup. Toothless picked up on this and scowled at him. "Dad, if you're wondering why I'm on top of Toothless, it's because I found out a few things. If you kill him, either you kill me as well, or I'll kill myself, leaving all knowledge about Night Furies, and Dragon's in general, gone. I made no records about any of it."

Stoic was slightly surprised at the tone. "What are you saying? You really think you have any information on Night Furies?"

"Considering the fact I'm on top of one... Yeah, I do." Hiccup retorted. _'Come on, take the bait.'_

Stoic was a lot more surprised than before, but didn't show it. "Fine, what did you find out?"

"First off, remember when I said I hit a Night Fury?" Hiccup started. "This was that same Night Fury." This shocked everyone.

"So, you planned all this?"

"No. At least, not then I didn't. I had the chance to kill Toothless, but I didn't. You know why?" Hiccup asked. "It's because I saw fear. The same fear I had. We got over that fear together, and now we're partners. I'm the first viking in centuries that won't kill a dragon by choice, but I'm also the first to befriend one, much less be able to ride one."

This shocked everyone. "Before you told me you signed me up for Dragon Training, I had already had the chance. I didn't take it when I could. What makes you think I'd do so now? All I've done was find non-lethal ways, on pure accident, to immobilize, or otherwise distract them. If someone attacks family, I'd go after them. If you take Toothless, I'll take a little gift he gave me a while back, and put it to good use. Something I could have used in the arena."

Toothless looked at him. "I know, and that's why I decided it was best to have you help out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry too much about it." Hiccup told him. "They're more like us, than you'd ever admit, or bother to see. What they take, they don't eat. They give as an offering to _live_. Which would you rather do? Follow my lead, and maybe take down their nest? Or..." He paused to gauge their reactions.

"Kill one or both of us, and never find the nest." _'Moment of truth.'_ "What's your choice?"

Stoic was surprised he was offering a choice. _'On the one hand, I could take out the Night Fury. One the other, I lose my son, and I don't find the nest... Wait, how does he know of the nest?'_ "How did you find the nest?"

Hiccup hesitated for a bit while thinking. _'That might work.'_ "Maybe it was my relationship with a Dragon that allowed me to find it. Or maybe it was because I found it by mere chance. You never know. I'm not like you dad. I never was. Perhaps that's why they trust me, if only a little. I don't try to kill them. You do."

Stoic was a little surprised at the response. _'No clear answer, could he be bluffing?'_ "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

_'Well, there goes the bluff.'_ Hiccup thought. "How do you know I'm not?" _'I don't know where that came from, but I like it.'_

_'He's trying to remain vague so I will follow him. He doesn't want to give too much information away.'_ "Why are you holding back information?"

"Back I'm a Human that has befriended a Dragon. I'm not about to give out information that would get them killed. Not without a guarantee of their safety. We can go from Dragon Slayers to Dragon Riders. If you follow my lead, you can have a bigger advantage than most Dragons. If not, I'm gone, and you are not my family, any longer."

"You're making me choose between Duty and Family?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Hiccup countered. There was a long silence. The elder entered the area. Stoic looked at her, she looked at Stoic, and pointed at Hiccup. "You actually agree with him?" She nodded. He sighed. "Fine. You take over Dragon Training, and train them how you trained this... thing. Then we take the nest."

"It's not the normal Dragons I'd be after. It's the one that threatens them." Hiccup stated. "and right now, you're a minor threat compared to this one. Just from what I've seen, which isn't much, mind you, it's a lot more dangerous than what we thought a Night Fury was. There is no information on it in the manual. It's not even mentioned by name."

"I'm in." Astrid stated, causing confusion. "You did something stupid this whole time. Now you're doing something crazy."

"I didn't tell you what I had planned for a reason, you know?" Hiccup stated.

"I can see that." She walked up to Toothless, and got close, but didn't touch him. He leaned into the touch, surprising everyone else. "Think I can go for another ride?" he nodded, and she got on, hugging Hiccup's waist. "I'm good."

Toothless took that moment to fly off, Hiccup moving his foot every now and then, though only his father noticed what it was doing. _'He's been helping out a Dragon that was like him... Useless. And together, they became powerful. There's something you don't see every day.'_

"You know, I gotta admit, he's one crazy fellow." Gobber said.

"Yeah, well. If his plan works, then I'm all for it." Stoic replied.

"You know he doesn't do things half-way."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

-1 week later-

Everyone that started their Dragon Training with Hiccup, were ready with their Dragons. Hiccup and Toothless were on a Boat, while the rest were on the cliffside.

"You really think this will work?" Stoic asked his son.

"I don't know, but it's a lot better than what you would've come up with a week ago. Survival Rate is a lot higher as well." Hiccup replied. "As a Viking, dying is an Occupational Hazard. Doesn't mean we can't increase our chances of living with a much better, though admittedly crazy, plan." Hiccup looked at the others.

"And them?"

"They know their part. Astrid is leading them until I join them. All I can say is this: If we don't die, things are gonna change around here." Hiccup stated, before facing the front.

"To Heim's Gate!" Stoic shouted.

After a while, they entered the fog, Hiccup being the only one aware of their followers, Toothless leading them through. It took about 30 minutes before they hit land. Hiccup and Toothless ran up to the wall. "This is..." he walked around a bit, marked a spot, and then reversed Directions, marking a spot over there.

Toothless marked 2 spots, and then got down. "Dad, set up a spike wall towards the wall near the coast."

"What good will that do?"

"It'll help out in ranged weaponry for you guys when you run out other ideas." hiccup retorted. "Those four places that are marked mean a path on the other side. Once we get everything set up, make a hole in that area, and launch a lit rock through it. The smaller ones will likely try to escape. Let them."

"What?"

"They're not the target here. We're here to get rid of a threat. Not the ones being threatened." Hiccup turned to Toothless, who nodded. "After they escape, the target will likely try and get out itself. When it shows itself, Toothless and I will signal the others." He turned the Vikings. "All I need you guys to do is keep it distracted, and maybe find a few of the lower weak points on it." He turned to the wall. "During that time, we're moving in for Aerial attacks, maybe find a few blind spots while we're at it."

"And if this fails?"

"Then we're doomed, and we all die." Hiccup stated, a little sad about the realization. "But don't think about that. It's an Occupational Hazard after all."

"You're learning."

"In my own way. Get set up, and we'll do this. Remember, the main point is to find out what it can do. We'll be getting higher analysis, because of our aerial view, but we still need to know everything we can." Hiccup retorted. Everyone had already started. Hiccup hooked up, and left for the skies on Toothless.

After 20 minutes, they were ready, and launched the rocks. The hole appeared right on target.

-In the fog-

A small squad of Young Vikings and Dragons were on top of a spire. "Hey, Astrid. How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"I was here already." She replied. "I saw it myself. If this plan of his works, that's good enough for me. He's already earned my respect."

It was at that point several Dragons began flying away. The riders all calmed down their Dragons, before taking off for a closer vantage point. They found it, and Astrid was surprised a bit. "That's a lot bigger than I thought. I didn't even see half the head last time." She admitted.

"We should charge it now!" One of them nearly shouted.

"Wait for the signal." Astrid ordered. Then she heard it. The Tell tale signs of a Night Fury Striking. "Charge!"

They all took flight and attacked the Dragon from nearly all angles. Hiccup met up with them. "Fish legs, stats!"

He gives everything according to the movie. "Our first strike on it hit right behind the head, underneath the spot where it isn't completely attached. Possible weak spot." Hiccup added.

"Roger that!" Astrid replied.

He gave out orders. "If you have to, get on its head, and pound its eyes, but save that for last. For those of you that have Long Range Dragon shots, fire into the mouth as it's about to. Weak spot of all dragons, as they're not completely fireproof on the inside."

"If I get clear shot, I'm taking it. Phase one has begun!" Hiccup shouted, earning shouts in agreement.

They executed the plan, and learned everything they can about it.

On the ground, they kept fighting, and had only lost 2 units so far, but the catapults were destroyed.

"You know, this is a lot better than something I would've come up with." Gobber said, next to Stoic.

"I have to hand to the boy." Stoic said. "He may be different, but he's exactly what our village needs. How many other tribes can claim they work like this?"

"None." Gobber stated grabbing another stake before throwing it, and hitting an eye. "He'll feel that, in the morning."

"If he's alive at that point."

-With Hiccup-

"Alright, everyone. Phase 2 has begun! Fish legs, draw his attention from the ground."

"Got it."

"Astrid, warn those on the ground that I'm on my own here. I've got enough for Phase 3, which I'm doing solo."

"Why you?"

"Toothless. He's the only one that can handle this thing, and that's only because of his speed. He's too big to move fast. He's obviously got wings. And his physical strength is high as hell." Hiccup replied. "Everyone else is to get him mad. I'll take it from there. Astrid, no complaints."

They all set out to do what they were told, though Astrid was not happy about it. "Stoic, we've got enough information on the thing. Get the others to safety, but don't use the boats. The moment it figures out the boats can help you escape, he'll destroy them."

"What are you doing, then?" Stoic questioned.

"Finishing it. Or rather," she turned to the big thing. "Hiccup's finishing it." The giant dragon took flight after Hiccup and Toothless. "It's begun. The final phase."

"The final phase?" Stoic asked, confused.

"Your purpose here was only to provide help for finding out information. Ours was to be more frontline fighters, along with better information gathering about the higher portions. The final phase is Hiccup's part. How he's going to do it, I have no idea."

The rest of it went strictly to the movie. Even the falling, and Toothless saving him.

Stoic and Astrid both walked up to Toothless. "My son... I'm sorry. You got what you wanted, but you couldn't see it after it came."

Astrid, on the other hand, looked at Toothless's face, and saw something else there. _'No way... He's playing Stoic. Blackmail.'_

Toothless opened his wings to reveal Hiccup, who was revealed to be alive.

Astrid picked him up. "Toothless, we should take him home via boat. I know you don't want to leave him so..." Toothless picked him up, and got on the boat. "That was quick."

-1 week later-

Hiccup woke up in his room, only to find Toothless in there.

"Hey, Toothless. What's up?" They exchanged silent words. "Really? He did?" A nod. "Well, that explains the feeling in my leg." he righted himself, and tried to balance himself. "Well, let's see how it worked out."

They went to the door, Hiccup being supported by Toothless. He looked around and thought to himself.

_'This is Berk. It snows 9 months of the year, and hails the other 3. It's an Old village, with a lot of new houses, but that's no surprise. We're vikings, it's needed. What you find here, isn't a tourist spot, but is definitely exotic. It's not the people, or even the buildings. It's the pets. Berk is the only place you can find Dragons in that regard.'_

Astrid walked up to him. "So, the zombie wakes up. About time."

"Look I'm sorry."

Astrid punched his shoulder. "That was worrying me." She grabbed his collar, and kissed him full on the mouth. "That was for everything else."

"I could get used to that." Hiccup mumbled. "What's new in town?"

"If you can't see it, you're blind."

"I know the Dragons. I meant anything else?"

"Why don't I show you, then?" She kissed him again, someone coming up to them.

Oddly enough, it was Stoic. _'Kid works fast.'_ He walked off to spread the word.

00000x00000

Well, that's it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
